1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reactor systems, and more particularly to a fluidized bed reactor system having an improved means for supplying the fluidizing medium to the reactor system.
2. Prior Art
Fluidized bed reactor systems are widely used in the processing and treatment of many materials. Typically, fluidized bed reactor systems consist of a vessel adapted to contain the fluidized bed with a fluidizing medium fed uniformly into the internal bottom portion of the vessel. For example, in one type of system, a constriction plate is positioned within the vessel above the vessel bottom to thereby define a plenum into which fluid, under pressure, is fed. The fluid then flows through nozzles or other suitable openings in the constriction plate at a sufficiently high velocity to fluidize the particulate bed located above the constriction plate.
Another type of fluidized bed reactor system utilizes a plurality of fluid distribution pipes located in the interior bottom portion of the reactor. The fluidizing medium, under pressure, is then fed through the distribution pipes and out suitably dimensioned holes in the pipes. The fluid flows into the vessel at a sufficiently high velocity to fluidize the particulate bed.
Typical fluid bed reactor systems are exemplified by the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,651 to Alther; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,614 to Grote; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,738 to Trainer; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,030 to Hettick et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,431 to Sage et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,426 to Keith et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,521 to Sergent; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,998 to Leclere; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,793 to Mallison et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,224 to Sproul; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,324 to Maclean et al.; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,460 to McGann. PA1 (i) an injector having a nozzle end projecting into the vessel, the injector being withdrawably mounted to the vessel wall, the nozzle end having at least one downwardly directed orifice; and PA1 (ii) a shield means mounted to the vessel wall above the nozzle end for maintaining a nozzle opening in the bed when the injector is withdrawn; and
A particular problem which develops in fluid bed reactor systems is that the constriction plates and fluid distribution pipes employed by the prior art systems tend to clog and deteriorate. In order to correct this problem, by either repair or replacement of the constriction plate or distribution pipe, the reactor system must be shut down and cleaned out. Additionally, someone must go into the reactor vessel to disassemble and dismantle the constriction plate or distribution pipe and replace or repair it. This procedure, of necessity, entails a significant amount of down time for the fluid bed reactor system.